


actions speak louder

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then again, sometimes words say enough after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	actions speak louder

**Author's Note:**

> decided I'd post this at 1am rather than go to bed /snorts
> 
> I only have school in 8 hours, who cares?!

It's unexpected in a way that makes Munakata's aura thrum just below the surface of his skin, body reacting to being grabbed out of nowhere, wanting to pull away immediately.

Fushimi's steely gaze forces him to stop, though, stop resisting and go still, instead, overcompensating for his alarm by being too nonchalant instead. He's smiling, and he knows it must look like the most fake thing Fushimi has ever seen in his life. "Did you need something, Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi's quiet for a moment; whatever determination he had a moment ago seems to falter, but it flares back up again just as quickly. "If you die, I'll kill you."

Naturally, Munakata wants to point out the contradiction of that statement - why kill someone that's already dead? - but he knows that such a comment would _not_ be appreciated right now, judging by the look on Fushimi's face. So instead he opts for the safer route, and takes it seriously. "I won't die."

Of course, there's no guaranteeing that, and everyone dies _eventually_ , but Munakata knows that Fushimi is speaking of the more imminent future. They're on the cusp of an all-out war, tension boiling over with the Greens, things gaining traction and near to spiraling out of control. On top of that, Munakata's more or less also filling the role of the Gold King for the moment; suffice to say, his hands are already full enough as it is. He doesn't have time to slow down, but haste leads to mistakes. There's also the not-so-small matter of the crack in his Sword and his aura becoming more unstable.

Fushimi's fears are, admittedly, not entirely unfounded, even if Munakata pretends otherwise.

It's the least he can do in such a tumultuous situation. To admit that everything is just becoming too much for him would only worry Fushimi and Awashima - and the rest of his clan, really - unfairly. After all, there's only so much _they_ can do, too, and Munakata knows they're all already working too much. If he could give them all a break, he would in a heartbeat, but they just don't have that option right now. And so Munakata does his best to take on as much of it as he can by himself, resting only when his body absolutely forces him to and doing his best not to let anyone worry about him.

Naturally, that last bit is impossible, particularly with the way he knows Fushimi's been monitoring his Weismann levels and reporting to Awashima.

Still, he wasn't expecting Fushimi to grab him like this, nor say something like that. He'd known of Fushimi's concerns, of course, and this is hardly the first time Fushimi had called him on his actions and methods, but still. Saying something like that - something that implies that Fushimi cares more about this than he's letting on, that his personal feelings are factoring into this - was far from expected.

Fushimi scowls at him, though, apparently not finding his answer sufficient. "You can't promise me that." He looks agitated, but just as Munakata's about to ask what Fushimi _wants_ him to say, Fushimi shakes his head and continues. "... And nothing you say will satisfy me. I'd make you promise me, but I wouldn't trust you anyway."

That... Hurts, admittedly, but Munakata can't really say it's undeserved at this point. He's been lying and hiding things an awful lot lately. "... Well, I'll promise you anyway." He brings a hand up to pinch on Fushimi's chin and make him look at Munakata's eyes again, "I promise you, I will not die tomorrow. I won't lose to the Green King."

Fushimi _does_ still look agitated... But only for a moment. Then Munakata finds himself being kissed, hard and aggressive, all tongue and teeth and desperation. It takes him a moment to respond properly in turn, but Fushimi's hands are already clawing at his clothes by the time he's back to his senses and kissing just as fervently. 

It's a good thing they're already alone; it's late enough that nobody else _should_ be around, anyway. Still, perhaps they ought to not do this right in the middle of the office in case there actually is someone lingering here to work or something, despite Munakata's orders for everyone to get a proper night's rest. "Ah, Fushimi-kun --"

" _Don't_ call me that right now," Fushimi hisses, biting at Munakata's mouth, "and yes, I know, not here." Despite his saying he understands, he still seems incredibly reluctant to pull away. In fact, his expression seems almost _worried,_ even though it's clearly not due to the fact that they might not be alone.

Munakata's expression softens. "... I'm not going to just disappear."

Fushimi jolts, clearly not having expected Munakata to speak up, and that concern on his face is quickly replaced with a scowl. "Huh? I didn't ask, did I?"

Munakata recognizes that defensiveness as a tell, though; he's nailed Fushimi's fears precisely. Still, he smiles, more sincere and serene this time, "You didn't, no."

Fushimi's grumbling irritation is enough of a distraction from the kiss that he pulls back, but Munakata reaches out to catch his hand. Fushimi instinctively pulls just a little, not a fan of such contact... But he soon settles and doesn't say anything. Ah, he really must be more worried than he's voicing if he won't even complain about such an affectionate gesture. 

They make it back to Munakata's room without incident, and Fushimi seems to have calmed slightly by the time they're taking off their outer layers. Coats, boots, swords - all set aside and hung up properly, but then Fushimi isn't patient enough to wait much longer, it seems, because he immediately starts on the buttons of Munakata's vest, causing him to chuckle quietly and return the favour, even as he starts walking Fushimi slowly backwards towards the bedroom. 

By the time they're secluded away in the bedroom, they have each others' vests and shirts off, and belts tugged open. Fushimi stops Munakata all of a sudden, though, pushing his hands off of Fushimi's own belt and gesturing for him to get on the bed. Munakata tilts his head, curious, but complies - only, one he goes to lie down, Fushimi shakes his head and yanks him back a little bit, turning him to sit at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor, knees far from touching. Munakata raises a brow. Fushimi doesn't usually give head, and Munakata doesn't generally like being the one who's pleasured first... But he gets the feeling that if he protests, Fushimi's going to make good on his threat preemptively and just kill him now. 

So Munakata raises his hips briefly and his pants and boxers are tugged down and off; sure enough, Fushimi leans in, one hand reaching up between them to hold Munakata's cock more or less still as Fushimi wraps his lips around the head. Munakata knows he'll have to do his best not to let his hips lift from the bed anymore, that he'll have to resist thrusting forward since he doesn't want to choke Fushimi like this. 

It's hard, though, when Fushimi doesn't hold back, immediately sucks and licks at him, no real hint of a tease at all. Whatever calm they'd found in the walk from the main building to Munakata's room is certainly gone now, Fushimi working him hard and fast right from the get-go. It's obvious that he wants something from this, and that might not necessarily be Munakata's immediate pleasure even despite his actions. Fushimi's not exactly always straightforward.

Still, Munakata only threads fingers through Fushimi's hair, no intent to control his actions, merely to be touching him somehow. He kind of wants Fushimi to stop, actually - not because he's not enjoying this, because he very much is, but because if Fushimi's feeling anxious or anything, Munakata would rather talk to him about it... Yet, again, he feels like Fushimi would get annoyed if he spoke up.

As such, the only sounds he allows himself to make are little pleased noises of encouragement; gasps and sighs of pleasure as Fushimi works him without hesitation, tongue licking and throat working around him, one hand wrapped around the part that he can't fit into his mouth and stroking fast and loose. All things considered, it doesn't take terribly long before Munakata's panting out a little warning that he's close.

Fushimi pulls off and that hand around Munakata's cock tightens, clearly with the intention of stopping him. 

Munakata looks down at him, panting lightly and whining before he can help himself - really, he'd been close, how cruel - but Fushimi has that same steely look from before in his eyes again. That doesn't change the fact that his voice is a little throaty when he speaks up, "Not yet."

Well, he'd expected that much, since Fushimi had stopped, but he only tilts his head curiously in response, face flushed and still panting lightly. He's fine with returning the favour or anything else that Fushimi wants; he just needs to specify what that is, and Munakata will happily give it to him.

But Fushimi's never really been one to make things that simple, so Munakata isn't surprised when instead Fushimi just gets up and shoves on Munakata's shoulders. He takes off his own pants and boxers before climbing up over Munakata, straddling his hips but leaning down to kiss him hard without touching his cock at all. 

Munakata reaches down instead, hoping to take Fushimi up instead to help return the favour, but Fushimi's hand bats his away, pinning his wrist to the bed. It's not like that's something Munakata couldn't get out of, if he wanted, but he doesn't particularly want to, all things considered. If Fushimi wants to be in control, then Munakata will let him... Except that he's not entirely sure that's what Fushimi wants, either. More than anything it's beginning to seem as though Fushimi really wants to get him all worked up... So is he looking for something rough this time, then? 

Judging by the harsh bite he presses to Munakata's throat, the answer to that question is yes.

Munakata pushes up against him in return, and as he'd begun to expect, Fushimi presses down in return, but not in a demanding way. Just to rile him up by playing at resisting. Well, if that's how Fushimi really wants it, Munakata won't deny him... Probably. Personally, he's feeling affectionate and wanting to reassure Fushimi that everything is okay, but he knows how Fushimi is with things like that. 

So at the beginning, at least, he'll go nice and hard like Fushimi thinks he wants. 

Having set his plan, he hitches one leg up over Fushimi's waist, but does so in order to toss his weight over him, forcing them to roll over. Fushimi squirms just a bit, but Munakata can tell that it's mostly to mask his shiver of pleasure, so he says nothing and merely ducks his head to force Fushimi's up from his collar bone. The second Fushimi tilts his head back, Munakata's mouth is on his throat in return - opposite side of the burn mark, as always - to press a bite just beyond the lines of where his collar falls. Fushimi having such an open-necked shirt is inconvenient, in some ways, but Munakata makes do. 

Fushimi jolts beneath him, but clutches at Munakata's shoulders and claws at him, not at all hesitating. It's not like he's ever worried about leaving marks on Munakata; his clothes cover a good ninety-five percent of his body or so, so it's not really a big deal as far as Fushimi is concerned. Munakata isn't either. If anything, he enjoys those marks; Fushimi isn't the most open or affectionate, so it's nice to have at least some sort of proof that Fushimi does care about him. Not that Munakata doubts it, mind. He _knows_ Fushimi by now, knows just how he's feeling, what he wants to say even more than what he's already said, what those words mean; he's worried, he _cares_ , he's _concerned_ about Munakata and wants him to live, to stay here with all of them, but Fushimi most of all. 

_Don't make me lose you, too._

Munakata preps Fushimi as much as Fushimi will allow before his hips thrust back with impatience, impaling himself on Munakata's fingers in a not-very-subtle way of telling him silently to hurry up. Even so, Munakata's careful when he pushes in, watching every inch of Fushimi's body for a reaction that would show (more) pain (than Fushimi would enjoy). Thankfully it seems that the prep was sufficient - either that or Fushimi's getting much better at masking his reactions - because he only lets out a quiet sigh of pleasure and immediately roll his hips some more.

Knowing that Fushimi wants it hard and fast this time, Munakata's inclined to give it to him, despite how close he himself was earlier. He certainly doesn't want to come first... And so a hand takes up Fushimi's cock as well, stroking him to the same rhythm as their hips are keeping. It gets the reaction he wants - Fushimi gasping and clutching harder at him, nails digging hard into his shoulders - but it's not _enough_. Or, rather, it's enough in terms of pleasure, but he wants to see Fushimi let go even more. 

So he slows down.

Predictably, Fushimi hisses in irritation and digs his knees into Munakata's sides, "H-hey, don't slow down!"

Munakata says nothing in return; just leans down and kisses Fushimi all soft and sweet, a complete contrast to the harsh pace he'd been using just moments before. It seems to catch him off-guard, if that little surprised noise is anything to go by, but he doesn't pull away. When the kiss naturally breaks, he looks a cross between agitated and almost embarrassed. He's never been great with displays of genuine affection, even when they're like this. Perhaps _especially_ when they're like this.

Fushimi averts his gaze, grumbling incoherently under his breath, but Munakata just smiles, warm and affectionate, and Fushimi ends up just looking at him, falling quiet. Good. The complaining is cute and all, but now that Fushimi's calmed and soothed, Munakata knows he'll be more open to letting this continue.

Sure enough, even as Munakata continues with that slower, deeper pace, Fushimi just lets his head fall back and toss to the sides now and then, hands smoothing out against Munakata's back to actually hold him, rather than claw at him. Now and then Munakata will lean down and kiss him gently again, and Fushimi closes his eyes and lets it happen.

As they get closer to orgasm, Fushimi's hands clutch at him again, this time feeling more desperate - not for release, but more like he doesn't want this to stop, like he doesn't want Munakata to pull away. Considering the mood Fushimi's in, that's hardly surprising, so Munakata leans down and kisses him again, murmurs against his lips, "I love you."

Fushimi's whole body goes taut, tensed like he's ready to snap, and he bites harder at Munakata's lips as he whimpers, spilling between their bodies. His arms are wrapped around Munakata's neck tighter now, forcing him to stay closer, to stay close enough to kiss. Munakata comes as well, having barely been holding; the tightness of Fushimi's muscles around him are too much to resist. 

They stay quiet as they come down, panted breaths mingling as Fushimi refuses to let Munakata go. It isn't as though Munakata minds. He frees his clean hand to come up and stroke through Fushimi's bangs, brushing them back out of his face and pressing that cool hand to his cheek once he's done. 

It's intimate - more so than they've ever been, probably - but they both know they don't have time to just lay here like this. Tomorrow... Tomorrow, they're going to launch a siege with the Reds and Silvers on the Greens. They need all the energy they can get. So they shower, Fushimi silently refusing to let Munakata put on more than his boxers with demanding tugs when he tries, drawing him under the clean sheets and snuggling up. Munakata knows better than to say anything, knows Fushimi will get annoyed if he does... So he only holds him close and strokes Fushimi's hair until he sleeps.

He stays awake a while longer, thinking about tomorrow. Just before he sleeps, he sighs.

He won't die, not this time...

But he can't promise much more than that.


End file.
